1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tourist guiding system and method, and more particularly, relates to a mobile multi-media intelligent tourist guide service system and its method.
2. Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, the tourists are serviced by local guiding personnel in traveling destinations. However, as the time advanced, it is witnessed that sciences and technologies had achieved significant progress in all aspects. A variety of innovative terms and concepts, such as globalization, information technology, digitalization, telecommunication revolution and so on had thoroughly re-shaped our thoughts and routine activities. So there is no exception in traveling industry. The traditional limited personal service would never meet such changing surge in information age. Modern tourists are expecting a kind of higher standard, but individualized guiding service in traveling destinations.
As a result, it is witnessed that a variety of electrical guiding systems have been developed in certain places to replace traditional manual guiding services. Most of the cases, such system would utilize different emitting means, such as wireless, infrared rays, and RF (radiology frequency), and relevant receiving means to transmit detailed guiding information so as to electrically guide tourists in destination.
For instance, there is a kind of induction electrical guiding device introduced into the market, wherein such device comprises a predetermined mode map for the tour site, a wireless positioning induction system, and a tape-recording guide service. In spite of such device could provide a sort of automatic guiding service, its drawbacks are also obvious. First of all, considerable hardware would be prerequisite. At least one wireless emitter has to be erected within the tour site. Due to the fact such wireless emitter would be costly and vulnerable to be interrupted by other wireless emitting means, the prevalence of such device would be rather limited.
It is noted that a Chinese patent application, numbered as CN00130764.9, had disclosed a kind of potable tourist audio auto-playing system, which utilizes GPS coordinate data as sight message trigger switch to provide tourists instant data. Notably, such GPS system would not rely on limited hardware anymore. However, an archilles' heel of such device would be same with the above-mentioned wireless, infrared ray, and RF guiding means. I.e., the trigger procedure was simple, and triggering occasions and places single. In other words, the triggered information is simply formalistic and short of versatility. There is no artificial intelligence devices had been equipped by such devices. The customer is not able to personally select the guiding mode, nor choose dynamic interface to obtain advanced information.